The purpose of this study is to 1) evaluate the potential combined toxicities of orally administered BPA and epithermal neutron irradiation as part of boron neutron capture therapy, in readily evaluable and accessible anatomic regions; 2) evaluate the clinical efficacy of neutron capture therapy in a tumor that has been demonstrated to selectively concentrate BPA.